Révélations
by Elisa62
Summary: Le shérif fera des révélations étonnantes à Stiles, et celui-ci apprendra qu'il a une soeur et le pire, qu'il commence à avoir des sentiments pour une personne qu'il déteste!
1. Chapter 1

_Se passe après la saison 5, Théo ne sait pas fait emporter par sa soeur, Derek est resté à Beacon Hills et Kira est toujours la aussi!_

 _basé sur le couple """ Stiles-Théo"""_

CHAPITRE 1 :

Stiles vient à peine de rentrer chez lui, il a passé la journée avec Scott et Lydia que son père vient le voir dans sa chambre.

- **Stiles.. Il faut que je te parle!** Il semblait assez nerveux...

- **Ya un problème papa? Est-ce que tu vas bien?**

- **oui ne t'inquiète pas fils! C'est juste.. Ce que je vais te dire risque.. de te bouleverser!**

. . .

- **Parle moi Stiles!**

- **Tu veux que je te dise quoi? Que... Que ça ne me fait rien que t'es trompé maman et que maintenant je me retrouve avec une soeur, dont je ne connais rien!** Lui répondit-il d'une voix tremblante

- **Ecoute.. Ça ne s'est produit qu'une fois, crois moi! Ta mère a été la seule personne que j'ai aimé et elle restera le seul amour de ma vie!**

Stiles avait les larmes au yeux, le shérif le vit et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- **Tu sais.. Ta soeur est toute seule maintenant, elle a perdu sa mère... Elle est complètement effondré.**

\- **tu compte faire quoi?** Dit stiles en reniflant

- **J'ai reçu un coup de fil de l'avocat qui s'occupe de son.. Testament**!

 **\- Tu compte y aller?**

- **J'irai seulement si tu le souhaite! Il ne me reste plus que toi Stiles et je ne veux pas te perdre!** Lui dit le shérif et Stiles fronça les sourcils

- **eh bien allons la voir et.. Après on verra!**

Le lendemain Stiles était fin prêt, Scott était avec lui. La veille à la fin de leur discution avec son père, il avait été voir Scott pour tout lui raconter et il avait insisté pour rester avec lui pour le soutenir cette nuit.

- **Sa va aller mon pote?** Lui demanda Scott

 **\- oue..**

- **nan nan sa va pas du tout! C'est pas ton genre de pas parler! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher d'habitude!** Stiles lui lança un regard outré

- **dit moi tu veux qu'on en reparle de la position dans laquelle je t'es découvert avec Kira?** Fit Stiles avec un sourire vicieux

- **Non tout compte fait parle pas!**

 **\- Les garçons c'est l'heure!** Dit le shérif en faisant éruption dans la chambre **" Scott tu nous accompagne? "** lui demande le shérif

- **euh non je vais vous laisser en famille! Et toi je compte sur toi pour me donner des nouvelles!** Dit-il à l'encontre de Stiles

 **\- oui Scotty!** Lui répondit-il amusé

. . .

Une heure plus tard le shérif se gara devant une maison, le trajet c'était passer dans un lourd silence.

- **Tu es prêt?**

 **\- allons-y!** Dit Stiles en sortant de la voiture

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et une jeune blonde leur ouvrit. Elle ne devait avoir qu'un an ou 2 de plus que Stiles, elle était belle malgré ses yeux rougis.

- **Elisa?** Demanda le shérif

- **euh.. Oui** elle semblait assez surprise de les voir la.. **" entrer! "**

Elle les emmena dans un très beau salon. Pendant quelque minutes personne ne parla, c'est le shérif qui brisa le silence.

- **Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère! C'était une femme bien.**

- **Merci** répondit-elle avec un sourire triste

Stiles lui ne parlé pas, il se rongé les ongles. Un homme fit éruption dans la pièce.

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger! Mr Stilinski?**

 **\- euh oui?**

- **J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous un instant, Je suis l'avocat de Mme Holme!**

- **Très bien je vous suis.**

Il le suivi en laissant Stiles et Elisa seul..

- **Je suis Stiles!**

Elle semblait assez suprise mais contente qu'il lui parle.

- **Moi c'est Elisa**

 **\- Oui je sais.. Tu es donc ma soeur!**

 **-oui.. écoute je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi cette situation, ça l'est pour moi aussi! Il y a deux semaines je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça.. Je me croyais fille unique, que mon père était.. mort! Et maintenant..** Lui dit-elle éffondrée

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire.. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleuré! Mais quel con il fait! Il alla donc à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras et mis sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lui caresser. Stiles avait lui aussi les larmes au yeux, elle le touchait énormément! Il savait ce que c'était..

- **Je sais ce que c'est! J'ai moi aussi perdu la mienne.. ça été un véritable enfer! Heureusement, j' ai eu le soutien de mon meilleur ami et de mon père.**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui

- **Moi je n'ai plus personne! Je les ai tous repoussé!**

\- **Pourquoi?**

- **Il... Il c'est passé quelque chose dans ma vie et pour leur sécurité.. enfin c'est une longue histoire!**

- **Je suis là!** dit le shérif en revenant

Stiles remarqua ses yeux un peu rougis..

- **Papa je peux te parler?**

- **Je vais vous laisser..** dit Elisa

Une fois qu'elle fut sorti, Stiles se précipita vers son père avec son éternel air de " J'ai une idée derrière la tête! "

 **\- Quoi Stiles?**

- **Demande lui de venir vivre avec nous!**

- **Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle vienne vivre à ce point avec nous?**

- **Ba elle fait parti de la famille enfin papa!** lui dit Stiles d'un air outré

- **Très bien Stiles! Je pensais juste qu'il te faudrait du temps, je lui demanderais...**

- **ca va être super!** dit-il avec beaucoup trop d' enthousiasme

Le shérif fronça les sourcils, Pourquoi son fils tenait tans que ça à ce qu'elle vienne vivre avec eux?

- **Stiles, écoute je te connais! Tu as une idée foireuse derrière la tête!**

- **Quoi? Mais comment peux-tu penser ça de moi?** lui répondit-il d'un air faussement innocent

- **d'accord! Mais je t'ai a l'oeil! Je vais aller la voir..**

Une fois son père partit, Stiles se dépêcha d'appeller Scott.

- **Scott mon pote faut que je te dise!"**... **" Ma soeur est l'une des votres! enfin peut-être pas loup garou tout poilu comme vous.. Mais elle est quelque chose! "**... **" Tu sais que jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours eu raison!"** ... **" Mais pourquoi tu me parles de Théo? Je me fiche de ce gars! Il peut disparaître de cette terre, j'en ai rien à faire! "**... **" Comment il peut être au courant? "**... **" Bref! On verra** **ça plus tard! Le plus important, c'est qu'elle va venir vivre à Beacon Hills! "**... **" Mon père est parti lui demandé.. "** ... **" Bon faut que je te laisse.. Ils arrivent! "**

Stiles raccrocha au même moment où ils rentrèrent dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

- **Elle a dit oui!** lui dit son père

- **C'est vrai? Tu vas voir je vais te présenter à tout mes amis, tu vas les adorer!** dit Stiles avec un grand sourire

- **C'est vraiment gentil à toi Stiles... Tu sais je connais quelqun de là-bas,je sais pas si tu connais?**

 **Bon je vais aller préparer mes affaires, ton père a insisté pour que je vienne dès aujourd'hui.** dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- **notre père!** corrigea Stiles

- **oui.. ça me fait bizarre..**

- **Tu vas t'y faire avec le temps! Dis moi tu fais quoi à la pleine lune?** dit-il d'un air décontracté tandis que le shérif écarquillé les yeux

- **euh...**

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passé la..

- **Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires ma grande! C'est normal venant de Stiles ce genre de question ne t'inquiète pas!**

- **D'accord j'y vais..** dit-elle confuse et elle partit..

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Stiles? Elle n'est pas un loup garou!**

- **Peut-être pas! Mais elle est quelque chose je le sais!**

- **Bon Stiles! Elle vient de perdre sa mère, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!**

- **Très bien!**

. . .

4 Heures plus tard...

Ils étaient arrivé à la maison des Stilinski depuis au moins 2 heures. Elisa s'était installée dans la chambre d'ami et Stiles était désormais en train de la bombardé de questions plus bizarre les unes que les autres sous le regard indigné du chérif.

 **DIING DOONG**

- **Ah ça doit être Scott!**

Stiles se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Oh non ce n'était pas Scott! mais pire..

- **Théo? qu'est-ce que tu fous la?** lui dit-il d'un ton dur

- **oh Stiles! ça me fait plaisir de te voir!** dit Théo avec son éternel sourire hypocrite

Stiles lui lança un regard noir et voulu refermer la porte avec son pied, mais Theo la bloqua avec son pied.

\- **BON!**

- **Je ne suis pas venu te voir toi Stiles mais Elisa!**

Stiles pâlit d'un coup

\- **Comment tu la connais?**

\- **oh c'est..**

- **Théo?** les interrompt Elisa

- **Oui c'est bien moi ma belle.**

- **Je suis contente de te voir!** elle se précipita dans ses bras et Théo lança un regard satisfait à Stiles

- **Moi aussi! tu m'as manqué tu sais?**

Théo défié carrement Stiles du regard la..

- **Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais la?**

- **Figure toi que Stiles est un très très bon ami à moi, hein Stiles?**

- **Ah mais quel hasard!**

Elle semblait heureuse de le voir ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Stiles qui fulminait sur place!

- **Bon.. Théo aller s'en aller. Ah oui?** fit Stiles

- **Oh c'est vrai? déjà?** demanda Elisa triste

Théo fit un sourire à Stiles

- **Oui c'est vrai! mais je reviendrai ne t'inquiète pas!**

Il avait dit ça en ne lachant pas du regard Stiles et elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Tout à coup Stiles l' a prit par le bras pour la faire rentrer et fermer la porte.

- **Y'a un problème Stiles?**

- **Depuis combien de temps tu le connais?** fit-il suspicieux

- **2 semaines... en faîte... je les rencontré le jour de la mort de ma mère!**

\- **Oh mon dieu! écoute, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou... Il est dangereux! C'est un psychopathe!**

- **Mais enfin sa va pas! Il m'a sauvé la vie!** crie t-elle

- **Quoi?** Stiles s'était raidit d'un coup

- **Je ne peux pas te raconter... c'est toi après qui me prendrais pour une folle!** et elle partit en pleur

Stiles essayait de se calmer mais quand son regard se posa sur la fenêtre où il vit Théo le regarder en souriant, il sortit dehors et le rejoigna

\- **Maintenant tu vas me dire comment tu la rencontrée?** cri Stiles tout en le prenant par le col

Theo nullement effrayé par Stiles n'avait pas perdu son sourire mais il décida d'inverser la tendance. Il le plaqua contre un arbre à l'abris des regards tout en se collant à lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il vit Stiles déglutir, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Stiles essaya de se dégager de Théo en vain..

- **Lâche-moi tout de suite!**

- **OU sinon?** lui murmura Théo

- **Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as fait à la mère d' Elisa!**

Le regard de Théo changea d'un coup,

\- **Je ne lui ai rien fait!**

- **Tu veux me faire croire que c'est une simple coïncidence que t'es rencontré ma soeur dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existance, et que le même jour sa mère meurt!** cria Stiles

- **Je veux bien avouer, j'ai entendu ton père en parler et ça a piquer ma curiosité! Ton père t'as t-il dit qu'ils étaient en contact depuis des semaines, je dirais même des mois...**

 **à en juger par ton regard non, tu n'étais pas au courant..**

- **Il ne me l'aurais pas caché, tu ments!** dit Stiles d'une voix faible **" Et pourquoi Elisa dit que tu lui as sauvé la vie? "**

- **Lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, elles partaient se balader et je les ai donc suivi! C'est la qu'un homme est arrivé et les a poussé dans le ravin il utilisé la magie figure toi! première fois de ma vie que je voyais quelqu'un se servir de magie. Mais manque de bol pour lui, elles se sont raccrochés in extremis à une branche. Le temps que j'arrive la mère avait déjà laché et Elisa était en pleur et prête à lacher.** **Je les sauvé... et elle sait ce que je suis!**

- **Elle sait que t'es un loup garou?** demanda Stiles effaré

- **eh oui, elle était très effrayé. Mais elle a vu que je ne lui voulait pas de mal!**

- **C'est bien une première ça!** marmonna Stiles

- **Elle est beaucoup attaché à moi maintenant!**

 **\- Oue bah tu vas la laisser tranquille!**

- **Et pourquoi cela?** demanda Théo, toujours avec son sourire arrogant

- **Elle mérite mieux que toi! C'est une bonne personne, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a tué personne elle!**

- **OK donc si je te suis bien, je dois être avec une personne qui a déjà tué des gens c'est ça?**

- **trouve toi une psychopathe comme toi!** lui répond du tac au tac Stiles

- **Pourquoi pas toi? Après tout tu en as tué des gens et tu as aimé ça et pour tout te dire Elisa n'est pas vraiment mon genre..**

- **Espèce d'enfoiré! et lâche moi!** cri t-il

- **Oh ça te plaît plus d'être dans mes bras?** dit Théo faussement triste

- **Je n'ai jamais aimé cela!**

- **Pourtant pendant que je te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne disais rien!** fit-il moqueur

- **rhaa..**

Stiles commença à se débattre en tapant sur le torse de Théo, mais il ne bougé pas d'un pouce !

- **Tu pourrais me remercier d'avoir sauvé Elisa ! J'ai bien remarqué que ça te plaisait d'avoir une soeur.**

- **Je devrais te remercier? mais tu rigole t'as essayé de tuer Scott! enfin théoriquement tu l'as tué...**

- **Je me suis rattrapé non?**

\- **NON!** cri Stiles

- **Bon je vais devoir y aller de toute façon!** dit-il résigné **" Mais avant.. "**

Il prit le visage de Stiles et l'embrassa. Il lâcha un petit gémissement et ferma fermement ses lèvres, mais Théo força la barrière de ses lèvres et taquina sa langue. Pendant l'espace de quelques seconde, il le sentit lui répondre et il souria contre ses lèvres, Stiles le repoussa en le sentant.

- **Maintenant tu m'embrasse de force! Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi?**

- **Quoi? Tu n'as pas aimé?** dit Théo moqueur

Stiles lui lança un regard noir et rentra chez lui en vitesse. La porte vérouillé, il regarda par la fenêtre la où se trouvé il y a quelques instant Théo. Il n'était plus là! ouf!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit? Il avait répondu à son baiser! Certes 5 petites secondes mais bon quand même! Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon et Théo ne l'attirait absolument pas. C'est un meurtrier qui a failli lui arracher son meilleur ami! Et s'il lui avait répondu, c'est juste parce que Malia lui manqué!

Soudain une main se posa sur son dos,

Il sursauta, la main sur le coeur il se retourna vers la personne qui avait fallit lui faire faire un arrêt!

\- **Elisa?**

- **Je vous ai vu!**

- **Quoi?** fit Stiles en commençant à paniquer

\- **Vous vous êtes embrassez!**

- **Non! non! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus! Je ne suis pas gay!** débita t-il à toute vitesse

\- **Stiles, calme toi..** lui dit-elle en mettant la main sur son epaule **" Je ne te jugerais pas, je te le promet! Tu sais.. Il m'a dit qu'il était dingue d'un mec ici, dans cette ville. Que c'est pour ça qu'il ne la quitté pas pour être avec lui, j'imagine maintenant que c'est toi cette personne!**

Stiles était sonné par ses propos, Théo dingue de... lui? C'est pas possible... Et puis il s'enfiche de ce malade!

- **Absolument pas! Je viens de te le dire je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons!**

- **D'accord.. continu à te mentir! et quand tu auras assez confiance en moi, tu m'en parleras!** et elle parti..

Lui, il avait besoin de parler à Scott! son meilleur ami, son frère! Il rejoigna son père dans le salon devant la télé.

 **\- Papa, je vais chez Scott!**

 **\- Tu passe la nuit là bas?**

- **Je sais pas..**

 **\- D'accord.. Fait attention à toi fiston!**

 **\- Tu me connais non? Je ne m'attire jamais d'ennuis!** dit Stiles avec humour

- **Oui justement je te connais Stiles!**

- **Bon j'y vais!**

Il prit sa veste et sorti. Il monta dans voiture et s'apprêta à démarrer quand quelqun fit érruption à l'interrieur! Theo! Mais quand allait-il le lâcher?

\- **Théo descend de ma voiture!** dit-il avec agacement

\- **Stiles c'est important!**

\- **Quoi?** dit Stiles avec indifférence

- **L'homme qui a tué la mère à Elisa!**

Stiles se retourna tout à coup vers lui intérressé désormais.

\- **Oué et alors?**

 **\- Il été devant chez toi tout à l'heure!**

 _A SUIVRE . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPITRE 2 :_

 _POV STILES :_

 _-_ **Quoi?**

- **Quand je suis parti, je l'ai vu Stiles!**

\- **Tu es sur que c'était bien lui?**

\- **Stiles! Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, mais la tu le dois!**

Il semblait assez sincère..

- **écoute.. Je n'aurais jamais confiance en toi, quoi que tu fasses!**

Son regard se voila de tristesse, mais il se reprit..

\- **Tu ne comprends pas que.. que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit!**

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Théo?**

 **\- Tu te dis intelligent mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien!** cri t-il en sortant de la voiture

Je posa ma tête sur le volant en soufflant un bon coup. Bien sûr que j'avais compris ce qu'il disait, mais je refuse de le croire! Avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait.. Quand soudain quelqu'un vient toqué violemment contre la vitre de ma voiture. Bordel! Ils veulent tous ma mort ou quoi? En relevant la tête je vis un homme..

- **Je ne vous veux aucun mal jeune homme. J'aimerais juste que vous passiez un message pour moi!**

Mais c'était qui lui?

- **Pourriez-vous baisser la vitre s'il vous plaît ? C'est assez génant pour parler..**

En voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il soupira et leva sa main et d'un coup la vitre se baissa. Je me précipita pour essayer de la refermer, en vain..

Une fois la vitre complètement baissé, il me fit un petit sourire.

- **ah voilà qui est mieux! Dit à Elisa Holme qui qu'elle soit pour toi j'en ai que faire, je veux qu'elle me rend ce qu'elle m'a pris! Sinon je m'en prendrais à toute les personnes qu'elle aime sans exception! à croire que la mort de sa chère maman ne lui a pas suffit! 2 semaines c'est quand même assez pour réfléchir non?** me demanda t-il

\- **Vous avez tué sa mère?**

- **Elle le méritait!** dit-il tout en s'approchant de moi, je recula instinctivement **" J'adore voir cette peur dans le regard de mes victimes! "**

Oh non encore un psychopathe!

\- **Ne vous approchez pas de lui!** cria une voix que je reconnaissait parfaitement

\- **Théo!**

- **Oh tu n'étais pas parti jeune loup?**

Théo était très en colère! Il s'était transformé, ses yeux jaune brillaient dans le noir.

- **Regardez moi cela! C'est qu'il ferait peur!** dit l'homme en se moquant, il se tourna vers moi **" Je te conseille de lui mettre sa laisse, car s'il fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans ma direction, il est mort! "**

J'entendis Théo grogner! Qu'est-ce-que je fais, je le laisse mourir ou pas? Non je ne peux pas me résoudre à ça, pour une raison que j'ignore.. je peux pas! Pourtant avec tout ce qu'il a fait... Et si Elisa avait raison et que j'avais des.. NON! je penserais à ça plus tard! Je me précipita vers lui.

\- **Théo calme toi!**

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas! Il gardait son regard fixé sur l'homme qui commencer à perdre patience! Bon ok! Je vais employer les grands moyen, faîtes juste que personne ne rapplique.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains

- **Théo? regarde moi!** dis-je avec douceur

Sa avait l'air de marcher la..

- **Calme toi.. tout va bien..**

Il ferma les yeux et redevient normal. En me retournant je vis que l'homme avait disparu! Bon ça en fait déjà un de moins..

En reposant mon attention vers Théo, je vis qu'il me fixé!

\- **Est-ce qu'il t'as.. touché?** me demanda t-il calmement

\- **Non.. C'est quoi de cette question?** lui répondis-je abasourdi

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en me prenant la main pour me rapprocher de lui. Je poussa un juron, c'est pas possible! Je retira d'un coup sec ma main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imaginait dans sa tête, mais il pensait mal !

- **Faut que j'aille prévenir Elisa!**

\- **Je viens avec toi!**

Je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour lui dire ma façon de penser, quand je me rendis compte qu'on aurait besoin d'aide si cet homme revenait!

- **OK! Tu restes, mais fini les missions suicide c'est clair? Je te sauverais pas les fesses à chaque fois!**

- **Si tu me les as sauvé, sa veut dire que tu tiens à moi!** dit-il en ayant retrouvé son sourire arrogant

Je souffla d'exaspération qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre!

On rentra en vitesse dans la maison, j'alla quand même vérifier que tout aller bien pour mon père. Oui sa va... il s'est endormi! Est-ce que je devais le mettre au courant de ce qui vient de se passer?

Il fallait d'abord le dire à Elisa, après tout c'est elle qui est en danger!

- **Elisa!** crié-je en entrant dans sa chambre

Elle était en train de remettre toute ses affaires dans ses valises..

- **Excuse moi Stiles, c' était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Je ne vais vous apportez que des ennuies!** dit-elle en continuant de ranger ses affaires

 **\- Tu dois rester ici, tu es en danger!**

- **Je sais..** dit-elle en se retournant enfin vers nous, les larmes au yeux..

 **\- Il y avait un homme devant la maison! Il m'a dit de te passer un message..** dis-je sérieux

- **Il ne t'as rien fait?** demanda t-elle inquiète

 **\- Mais non enfin! Pourquoi il m'aurait fait quelque chose?** répondis-je en roulant des yeux

- **attend une seconde..** elle sortit son téléphone et me montra une photo. C'était... l'homme et elle! Ils avaient l'air amoureux sur cette photo.. **" C' était lui? "** me demande t-elle

\- **Oui c'est qui?**

- **Il s'appelle Walter, c'était mon.. enfin bref! qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit?**

 **\- Il veut que tu lui rend quelque chose! Il n'a pas dit quoi...**

- **Je sais ce qu'il veut et il ne l'aura pas!** dit-elle

\- **C'est pas tout..**

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- **Il va.. tuer toute les personnes.. que tu aime, si tu ne lui rend pas ce qu'il veut..** murmuré-je

\- **C'est pour ça que je m'envais!**

Théo qui était resté en arrière, s'avança..

- **Je viens avec toi!**

Je tourna mon regard vers lui.. Mais pourquoi il veut aller avec elle? Il la sauve et après il veut partir avec elle! Quel plan a t-il derrière la tête?

- **Non Théo si tu pouvais rester ici pour protéger Stiles, au cas où il reviendrait?**

Théo lui lança un regard insistant..

- **Ecoute, je t'es promis de t'aider et je le ferais! Mais la maintenant, il faut que je me débarasse de Walter!** dit-elle

- **ahh.. Je comprend mieux maintenant!** m'exclamé-je

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers moi.

- **Tu l'as sauvé uniquement pour qu'elle t'aide! Je le savais, tu ne peux pas changer, Tu seras toujours un enfoiré sans coeur! J'espère que ce n'est pas encore ton osbsession de devenir un alpha!** crié-je à bout de nerf à Théo

Et même son attitude avec moi, ça fesait parti de son plan j'en suis sur!

- **Arrête de dire ça! Si je l'ai sauvé c'est parce qu'elle est ta soeur! Je n'avais aucune idée à ce moment qu'elle était une..** Il s'arrêta de parler

\- **Une quoi?**

- **Une sorcière..** me dit Elisa après un moment..

Une sorcière? Ba pourquoi pas! Après les loups garou, les banshees, les jaguars garou, un chien de l'enfer et j'en passe.. peut-être que demain les extraterrestres débarqueront!

Elle me regardé, attendant ma réaction..

- **OK..**

- **Ok? c'est tout? Je te dit que je suis une sorcière et toi tu dis OK?** demanda t-elle abasourdi

 **\- Si tu savais toute les créatures les plus bizarre les unes que les autres qu'on a vu débarqué à Beacon Hills!**

 **\- Sa n'a pas d'importance de toute façon.. Il faut que j'y aille! Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quoi que ce soit!** Reprit-elle

\- **Laisse nous t'aider!**

- **Non Stiles! Je suis désolé..**

Elle leva sa main et d'un coup je fut bloqué, je ne pouvais plus bougé!

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** crie Théo

- **Ne vous en faîtes pas, le sort dura quelque minute.. Le temps que je parte!**

Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle se retourna vers moi

- **Merci pour cette journée Stiles.. D'avoir un frère et un père l'espace d'une journée.. ça m'a fait un bien fou!** elle baissa les yeux **" Prend soin de lui Théo! "** lança t-elle en partant

- **Elisa revient!** hurlé-je en essayant de bouger

- **Stiles.. tu risques de réveiller ton père et ça serait quand même étrange qu'il te trouve dans cette position non?** fit Théo

- **aide moi au lieu de dire des conneries! Il faut la rattraper!**

- **Je ne peux plus bouger non plus..** lança t-il calme

- **Super!** dis-je avec amertume

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- **Ma main a bougé!** m'exclamé-je

\- **Stiles, ta main n'a pas bougé! Je suis derrière toi je l'aurais vu!** fit Théo moqueur

- **Tu peux parler toi, tu ne peux pas bouger non plus!**

- **Ah oui?** me fit-il dans l'oreille

OH merde!

- **AHH! ça va pas te faire ça! Tu cherche à me tuer ou quoi?**

Il lâcha un petit rire dans mon oreille et l'embrassa, en plus il profite du fait que je ne peux pas bouger!

- **Eloigne toi!**

\- **Huum.. non!**

Il recommença à m'embrasser, mais descendit dans mon coup.. non!

\- **haa..**

Oh mon dieu! Non j'ai pas fait ça? Comment j'ai pu laisser passer un gémissement pareil? Oh et en plus sa le fait rire!

- **Arrête c'est pas drôle! Je suis sensible à cet endroit..** marmonné-je en rougissant

- **Au moins je connais ton petit point faible!**

Mon corps commença à bouger et je put m'éloigner de lui. Il souriait ce con!

- **Il faut que j'appelle Scott, pour tout lui raconter. On doit aider Elisa!**

- **Pourquoi Scott? Je suis la non?** son regard se fit froid **" en plus je sais où elle se trouve! "**

- **Comment tu le saurais?** dis-je avec méfiance

- **Le jour où je l'ai sauvé, elle m'a demandé de l'emmener quelque part. Elle disait qu'il ne pourraît pas la retrouver là-bas..**

 **\- Tu sais où est cet endroit en question?**

- **Bien sûr je l'y ai amenée!**

- **Dis moi où ça se trouve, j'irai avec Scott et les autres.**

- **Justement à ce sujet.. J'ai mes conditions!** fit-il avec un sourire narquois

- **pff! ça aurait été trop facile, tu ne peux pas faire ça par pure bonté pour une fois? Non! Il faut toujours que tu ai quelque chose en contrepartie!** dis-je Fatigué.. **" qu'est-ce que tu veux? "**

- **Nous irons juste tout les deux! Pas de Scott, ni de Liam ou je ne sais qui!** me dit-il avec un grand sourire

- **Ba oui évidemment! Je vais accepter te venir avec toi seul, alors que tu n'as fait que ça de nous trahir!** dis-je avec sarcasme

- **Tampis.. Je pensais que tu tenais plus que ça à elle, j'ai du me trompé..** dit-il en se retournant prêt à s'en aller

\- **Attend!**

Il se retouna vers moi, un sourire suffisant au lèvre..

- **Oui Stiles?**

- **C'est d'accord... Mais je te jure qu'au premier mauvais coup, je te tue!**

\- **Compris!** dit-il tout en levant ses mains en signe de paix

- **Et enlève moi ce maudit sourire de ton visage! Quand partons nous?**

 **\- Demain, il est tard tu devrais dormir!**

Il avait pas tord.. J'étais crevé!

\- **Ok**

Je me dirigea vers mon lit, mais il me devança et s'y allongea! euh.. Il me fait quoi là?

- **Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là?**

Il ne me répondit pas et tapota la place à côté de lui en souriant. J'étais vraiment crevé la, j'avais vraiment pas envie de me battre avec lui maintenant!

- **Il y a assez de place pour nous deux dans ce lit non?** me dit-il avec air faussement innocent et je plissa des yeux

- **Tu as une maison! Alors tu y vas et tu reviens demain!**

\- **pas envie..** dit-il en se retounant

Il veut jouer? Ba on va jouer! Je m'approcha de lui.. et le poussa hors du lit! Il atterit par terre en poussant un grognement. Bien fait pour lui!

Sauf qu'il se releva et sauta sur le lit en m'attirant à lui..

\- **Tu croyais vraiment te débarasser de moi comme ça? dit-il moqueur**

\- **Non mais lâche moi!** me débatté-je

\- **Dors Stiles!**

Je continua à me débattre pendant quelques minutes, mais voyant qu'il ne me lâché pas, j'arrêta! Après tout personne ne le saura.. et je vois mal Théo allé raconter ça.

C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endormit..

De son côté Théo sentit Stiles s'endormir contre lui, il sourit. Depuis quand s'était-il attaché à lui comme ça? Au début, il voulait juste qu'il rejoigne sa meute et maintenant.. il espérait plus avec lui. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible.. Stiles le détestait!

Lui aussi commençé à s'assoupir... il se laissa aller contre Stiles.

A SUIVRE . . .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3:

Le lendemain matin, je me fit réveiller par mon téléphone qui sonnait. J' essaya de l'atteindre mais impossible.. ma main été bloqué! En ouvrant les yeux péniblement, je vis que c'était Théo.. Même endormit il lui mené la vie dur! En effet Théo était carrement avachi sur lui. Il avait passé une de ses jambes entre les siennes, ses mains tenait fermement ses hanches et sa tête etait dans son cou. Comment allait-il se dégager?

\- **Ne répond pas..** grogne Théo en enfouissant plus sa tête contre son cou

\- **C'est peut-être important!** lui dis-je en le poussant

Il grogna, mais se dégagea et alla enfouir sa tête sous un oreiller. Il était 9H30, j'avais dormi autant de temps? Mon téléphone se remit à sonner.

\- **Allo? ... " ah c'est toi Scott.. " ... " non non pas du tout! ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre mon pote. "** il entendit Théo grogner un " ba pas moi! " **... " Je suis tout seul y'a personne avec moi.. T'as du rêver!" ... " écoute ça tombe bien que tu m'appelle. Je.. je vais devoir partir quelque temps! " ... " C'est une longue histoire! " ... " Quoi maintenant? " ... " Non, y'a aucun problème vient! "**

Je raccrocha et me retourna vers Théo

- **Va chercher tes affaires tout de suite! Scott arrive!** débité-je à toute vitesse, en allant lui retirer l'oreiller sur sa tête

- **Tu vas tout lui dire?**

- **Oui bien sûr, c'est mon meilleur ami! Allez oust!**

il leva les yeux au ciel

- **Bon j'y vais.. Mais je reviens dans 1 heure!**

Il prit sa veste et parti..

Deux minutes plus tard, Scott arriva dans la chambre paniqué.

- **Qu'est-ce que Théo faisait là?**

- **J'ai des tas de choses à te dire!**

Je lui expliqua tout, l'histoire avec ma soeur, cet homme qui l'a poursuivait..

 **. . .**

- **C'est vraiment affreux ce qui lui ai arrivé! Mais... Je peux pas te laisser aller je ne sais où avec Théo!**

- **Scott.. Je viens juste d'apprendre que j'ai une soeur. Comprend moi s'il te plaît!**

- **Mais je comprend! écoute.. s'il le faut je ferais un deal avec Théo pour qu'il nous dit où elle est et on ira la sauvé!**

 **\- Il refusera!**

- **On trouvera une solution!** lui dit Scott en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui

- **Je n'ai pas d'autres choix!** dis-je résigné

- **Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même?**

- **Au premier faux pas qu'il fera, je t'appellerai ok?**

\- **Tu me le jure?** insista Scott

- **Oui!**

\- **Bon il est temps de partir Scott!** Nous interrompt.. Théo!

Et visiblement sa remarque n'a pas plus à Scott. Ils se défiaient du regard..

- **Scott..** l'appelé-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule

- **Je vais y aller Stiles... N'oublie pas de donner des nouvelles!**

Scott s'avança vers Théo et s'arrêta juste devant lui.

 **\- Je le laisse venir avec toi à cause de soeur, mais si tu le met en danger..**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et sorti en me lançant un dernier regard de soutien.

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi t'aime le défié à ce point?** lançé-je à Théo

- **Il pense que je suis son ennemi..**

- **C'est normal après ce que tu lui as fait!** lui dis-je outré

Il roula des yeux, eh bien oui t'as essayé de le tuer assume!

- **Tu es prêt?**

- **Il faut juste que je prévient mon père!**

- **Déjà fait!** me dit-il

\- **Quoi?**

- **Je suis passé au poste tout lui dire! Il est parti de bonne heure ce matin, il est venu te prévenir mais tu dormais..**

- **Je pari que tu lui as raconté ce qui t'arrangé! Et attend une seconde... Il est venu dans ma chambre ce matin... et.. il t'as vu à moitié sur moi.. dans mon lit? Oh merde!** dis-je paniqué

- **Il était juste un peu choqué de me voir la c'est tout..** dit-il amusé

- **Tu étais réveillé et tu n'as pas eu la bonne idée de te cacher!**

\- **Figure toi que les roles étaient inversé, c'est toi qui était avachi sur moi donc pas moyen de bouger!**

\- **Non mais je rêve la, tu te fiche de moi!** dis-je outré

- **Tu n'auras qu'à demandé à ton père! D'ailleurs.. il était pas très confiant à l'idée qu'on part tout les deux!**

- **ça t'étonne? T'as essayé de le tuer lui aussi!**

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai attaqué!**

- **C'est tout comme! et maintenant il va s'imaginer des choses sur nous deux!** dis-je en soufflant d'exaspération

- **C'est sur vu comment tu t'accrocher à moi!** fit-il amusé

\- **ça t'amuse en plus! Bon on iva?**

Rien que de savoir que j'allais passer quelque temps avec lui, me fatigué déjà!

En sortant dehors, je vis sa voiture garé devant la maison.

\- **On prend ta voiture?**

- **Oui, elle tiendra mieux la route que la tienne!** ma dit-il

Super! en plus c'est lui qui conduit..

\- **Tu sais.. Tu peux encore changer d'avis et me dire où elle est, comme ça j'irais avec Scott.** essayé-je

Il me fit un regard noir et monta dans la voiture en ronchonnant..

 **. . .**

ça faisait environ une demi heure qu'on avait prit la route et Théo ne disait pas un mot depuis qu'on était parti. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était le silence! En plus il c'était mit à pleuvoir des cordes.. et ces petit chemins qu'il prenait me sembler plus dangereux les uns que les autres!

\- **Et on va où au juste?**

- **Dans une forêt..** répondit-il en soupirant

\- Pourquoi dans une forêt? dis-je méfiant

- **Il y a une cabane là bas... D'après Elisa, personne ne peut la localiser quand elle y est!** dit-il agacé

Il était clairement pas d'humeur à parler, mais moi si!

- **Ah bon?**

\- **Oui.. il y a des pierres magique tout autour, ce qui empêche la localisation...**

\- **Ah oui?**

- **Oui!** crie t-il

- **Oh la la si j'avais su que tu serais autant de mauvais poil, j'aurais insisté plus pour allez avec Scott!** dis-je pour encore plus l'emmerder,

- **Scott part-ci! Scott par-là! T'en as pas marre non?** hurle t-il en frapant sur le volant

- **Non..** je lui répondit pour en rajouter une couche, ce qui fonctionna vu le regard meurtrier qu'il me lançait..

\- **regarde la route!**

On y voyait rien avec ce qu'il tombé... à peine je ferma les yeux pour me reposer, qu'il freina d'un coup! Je m'apprêta à m'insurger contre lui, quand je vis une ombre devant la voiture. Un homme s'avençait du côté de Théo, il frappa à la vitre et Théo la baissa.

- **Excusez-moi les jeunes! Il y a eu un accident, la route est barrée!** nous dit-il désolé

- **Manqué plus que ça!** s'énerva Théo

- **et vous ne connaissez pas un autre chemin?** demandé-je

- **Il y en a un, mais ça vous fera faire un grand détour! La route devrait être dégager en fin d'après midi sinon..**

- **Très bien!** dit Théo en baissant la vitre et en faisant demi-tour

- **Tu ne pourrais pas être plus aimable?**

 **\- T'avais qu'a pas m'énerver!**

 **\- Oh l'excuse!**

Il pris un petit chemin, c'était un cul-de-sac et arrêta la voiture...

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** lui demandé-je

- **On va attendre ici jusque ce soir!**

- **Mais on va faire quoi en attendant?**

- **Déjà tu vas arrêter de parler!** dit-il en plissant les yeux

- **non mais je rêve!** marmonné-je en croisant les bras

Alors que personne ne parlé, son téléphone sonna..

- **Oui?** ... **" Oh ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.. "** je fronça les sourcils, mais à qui parlait-il? ... **" Hum hum.. Non moi je suis bloqué avec une pipelette! "** il me regarda ... **" oui quand je serais de passage, je** **viendrais te voir pour une soirée de folie! " ... " cinq? au bout du quatrième round tu étais éssouflé la dernière fois! "** Il parle quand même pas de ce que je pense? ... **" Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé? "** ... Il sourit **" bien! Je vais passé le chercher! "** et il raccrocha

Il remit le contact et fis demi-tour..

\- **On va où?**

\- **Je dois passer prendre quelque chose!**

- **Quoi?**

\- **ça ne te regarde pas Stiles!**

\- **Si! On doit allez aider Elisa!**

- **La route est barrée Stiles, on a le temps!**

J'aurais du m'en douter!

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il s'arrêta devant une maison et sorti sans me regarder. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne frappe et une femme à moitié nu lui sauta dessus, il s'embrassait! Tout en la prennant dans ses bras, il l'a fit rentrer et ferma la porte.

Pourquoi voir ça m'a fait quelque chose? Oh non je commence à avoir les larmes au yeux, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Il fallait que je prenne l'air, que je m'éloigne de cette.. maison! Je marchais.. toute façon s'ils faisaient ce que je pense, il ne reviendrait pas maintenant!

- **Excuse moi!** me fit quelqu'un en posant sa main sur mon épaule

Je me retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme brun, il était un petit peu plus grand que moi et me fixait en souriant.

- **Je suis Jeff et toi?** me demanda t-il en me tendant sa main

- **Stiles!** dis-je en la lui serrant étonné qu'il vient me parler

- **Tu été bien avec Théo Raeken?**

- **Euh.. oui?** dis-je méfiant

- **Tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui, il est.. pas très fréquentable!**

Comme si je ne le savait pas déjà!

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça?** demandé-je

Il semblait tout à coup anxieux..

- **Il s'est... servi de moi.. pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et après il m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette!** dit-il en fermant les yeux

\- **Tu es sorti avec Théo?**

\- **Oui.. Tu devrais le quitter avant qu'il... te fasses la même chose!**

- **Oh non.. Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui!** débité-je à toute vitesse

- **Mais tu aimes les garçons non? et je suis plûtot bien placé pour savoir à quel point c'est dur de lui résister!**

J'en avais ouvert la bouche, tellement j'étais abasourdi parce qu'il disait!

- **Non j'aime les filles.**

- **ah d'accord.. Je croyais que... enfin voilà quoi!** dit-il gêné

Et la un gros blanc s'installa entre nous..

- **Alors tu es de l'autre bord?** fit-il en baissant les yeux...

- **oue.. c'est compliqué à vrai dire..** murmuré-je

Il releva les yeux, soudain intéressé..

- **Donc tu aimes les deux?** en voyant que je ne répondait pas il reprit **" Tu sais, c'est plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un que tu ne reverras s'en doute jamais. "**

- **J'ai embrassé un gars hier, et depuis... je sais plus trop quoi penser...** lui dis-je après un moment

- **Et je pari que ce gars c'est Théo!**

 **\- Mais.. ?**

Comment il avait deviné?

- **ça me semble évident, vu comment tu es parti comme une furie après l'avoir vu embrasser Jane!**

 **\- C'est qui cette Jane?**

- **Je ne sais pas trop qui elle est pour lui... mais il vient souvent la voir et t'as bien vu ce qu'il font..**

- **Oué.. et comment ça se fait que tu m'ais vu partir?**

A croire qu'il m'espionné!

- **Je ne suis pas un fou qui te surveiller hein..** fit-il moqueur

- **Ba peut-être!** dis-je en riant et il me suivit

- **Je vous ai vu arrivez et c'est la que j'ai reconnu Théo! Et pour tout te dire quand je t'ai vu..** il laissa sa phrase en suspens..

\- **oui..?**

- **Tu me plait!** fit-il de but en blanc

j'équarquilla les yeux, il venait bien de dire que...

- **Tu sais.. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sur, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour les garçons auparavant..** dis-je hésitant

Il s'approcha de moi, on été tellement proche que nos corps se touché.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas.. je veux juste t'aider à comprendre ce que tu ressens.** me dit-il doucement, il avait du voir mon regard apeuré..

Il se pencha et nos lèvres se touchèrent, on s'embrassaient... mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes car quelqu'un l'avait violemment tiré loin de moi! Et deviné qui? Théo!

Il le fixait de ses yeux jaunes, les crocs sorti. Mais ce Jeff ne semblait nullement impressionné, au contraire il souriait! Et moi j'étais comme un con là, incapable de bouger.

- **Je t'interdit de le toucher Jeff!** lui dit Théo d'un air sombre

- **Oh tu te sonvient de mon nom maintenant?** lui dit-il avec sarcasme **" Et ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'il est délicieux ce garçon! "**

A peine a t-il dit ça que le point de Théo atterrit dans son visage. Il n'arrêtait pas ses coups... Il fallait que j'intervient, il allait le tuer! Je me précipita vers eux et attrapa le bras de Théo pour le tirer, Il se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos! Pourtant il avait l'habitude maintenant qu'on lui lançe des regards froid mais la.. il était assez... terrifié! Théo dut le remarquer, son visage était redevenu normal. Je poussa un hoquet de terreur quand je vis le visage de Jeff, il était convert de sang!

- **Stiles..** dit Théo en se relevant pour s'approcher de moi

- **Ne t'approche pas de moi!** lui crié-je hors de moi

Je parti en courant, mais il me rattrapa et me plaqua contre un mur. En baissant mon regard, je vis que son tee-shirt était couvert de sang.

- **Lâche moi! T'as pas de coeur! tu n'es même pas humain!** hurlé-je en le frappant sur le torse

Il me prit fermement les mains et me les plaqua au dessus de ma tête.

 _La colère s'était désormais emparé de Théo, Scott lui avait dit la même chose. Mais venant de Stiles, il ne le supprtait pas!_

 _-_ **Calme toi! Je ne te ferais rien tu le sais!** cria t-il blessé par mes propos

Comme si je n'était pas déjà dans un état lamentable, je pleurais maintenant! C'était trop! Tout ce que j'avais refoulé depuis hier.. tout remonté à la surface!

- **Laisse moi..** dis-je d'une voix brisée

Il me lâcha et je me laissa glisser le long du mur, le regard vide..

- **Et si on allait manger quelque chose, ça te ferais du bien!** me dit Théo doucement

Je me releva en haussant les épaules, je refusais de le regarder dans les yeux. Il poussa un soupir et commença à partir, je le suiva...

En arrivant à la voiture, je vis la femme de toute à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait la? En nous voyant, elle se précipita sur Théo

 **\- Mon amour! Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça?** dit-elle en faisant glisser son doigt le long de son torse

Il se dégagea d'elle,

- **J'ai des choses à faire, laisse moi!** lui dit-il agacé

 **\- oui** murmura t-elle en baissant la tête mais je vis bien qu'elle avait les larmes au yeux

La pauvre... Elle n'y était pour rien elle, si elle était tombé amoureuse d'un mec pareil!

- **T'as envi de manger quoi?** me demanda t-il en démarrant

\- **Peut importe..**

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta à un café bar

- **ça te va de manger ici?** demande t-il

- **Oui**

On entra et alla s'installer à une table. Une femme vient vers nous, un sourire chaleureux au lèvre.

- **Bonjour!** Elle nous tendit deux menus

\- **Merci** dis-je

En prenant mon téléphone, je vis que j'avais des messages de Scott me demandant si tout se passé bien... Je lui répondis que tout aller bien! J'aime pas lui mentir.. Vite, que tout ça se terminé pour que je lui parle de tout ce qu'il m'arrive! La serveuse revient nous voir et on commanda. Aucun de nous deux parlé, je le voyais me lançait des regards insistant mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Peut de temps après, la serveuse vient nous servir et on mangea en silence.

Une fois fini, Théo alla payer et on reprit la route. Il alla se garer au même endroit que tout à l'heure, je le sentais me fixer, ce qui me fit soupirer.

Il frappa contre quelque chose et sortit de la voiture, je regarda ce qu'il était parti faire . Il fumé! Bon si je devais rester avec lui, je devais peut-être y mettre du mien! Même si ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure m'a choqué!

Je sortis de la voiture pour le rejoindre.

- **Il y a encore beaucoup de route à faire?** lui demandé-je

\- **Tu te décides enfin à parler! Je ne supporté plus ce silence!** dit-il à bout de patience

- **Tu n'avais qu'a pas faire ça à Jeff!**

- **ah d'accord.. Le problème c'est que je vous ai interrompu!** dit-il énervé

J'avais tellement envie de lui mentir, rien que pour voir sa réaction!

\- **Ben oué!**

La colère l'avait quitté, il était désormais abasourdi par ce que je lui avait dit!

- **T'as préféré le mien ou le sien de baiser?**

Je haussa les sourcils, c'est quoi cette question? D'un côté je voulais le blesser autant que moi je l'ai était quand je les vu avec cette femme! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Non! je ne pouvais pas avoir des sentiments pour lui! Ce gars n'avait pas de coeur!

- **Carrément le sien! Lui au moins ne m'a pas forcé!**

Son regard s'assombrit.. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça!

Il s'approcha à une vitesse hallucinante de moi, me prit le visage et m'embrassa! Et la j'eus pas la force de lui résister, je lui rendais son baiser avec fougue. Je ne pensais plus à rien, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment! C'est quand il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me porter que je réagis, il avait fait la même chose avec cette femme tout à l'heure! Je le repoussa violemment.

- **Qu'est-ce qui a?** me demanda t-il surpris

\- **Tu oses me le demander?**

- **ça ne semblait pas te déplaire!**

- **Tu embrasses cette femme et après tu crois m'avoir comme ça! Mais t'es qu'un salop!** criais-je, les larmes au yeux

- **Elle ne compte pas pour moi Jane!** dit-il naturellement

- **Mais c'est pire! Tu joues avec les sentiments des gens, t'es horrible!**

Je partis me réfugié dans la voiture. Maintenant j'en était sur, j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui! Mais comment c'était possible? Il a tenté de tuer mon meileur ami, mon père... et pourtant..

A SUIVRE . . .


End file.
